Visitando a mi Sensei
by Phoenix-xd
Summary: Sakura preocupada por que itachi no ha ido a dar clases decide visitarlo 3 Cap Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! En Este capítulo me lo Inspirado en un capitulo del manga Skip Beat, Espero les Guste, No Tengo Mucha Experiencia Escribiendo byee

ItaSaku

Naruto no me Pertenece.

Bajo Lee tu Propia Responsabilidad

**Visitando mi un sensei**

Se recostó en el sillón tratando se sentirse cómoda, pero era obvio que no lo iba a lograr. El problema no era el mueble, el problema era el lugar donde se encontraba, en la casa de itachi, de su _sensei._

_Es normal preocuparse por alguien_

Pensó en un intento por tranquilizarse

¿porque estás aquí? - Pregunto itachi con una voz firme

Respiro profundamente con la intención de responder pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – volvió a preguntar, al ver que sakura no tenia intensiones de hablar.

Sakura? – La paciencia se le estaba acabando

Es… es porque sensei no ha ido a la escuela por tanto tiempo… - Contesto nerviosa – Estaba preocupada… y quería saber cómo estaba..

¿En serio? mi fiebre ya ha bajado y mi salud está regresando a la normalidad, creo que mañana puedo regresar a dar clases, así que ya puedes irte – Se puso de pie con la intensión de acompañarla hasta la puerta – Gracias por haberme visitado, te veo mañana en la escuela.

Espera ¿sensei no tiene hambre? Ha estado todo el día en cama, seguro no ha comido nada ¿Quiere que le prepare algo?

Hay razones escolares que restringen a un profesor y su estudiante que se vean fuera de clases, si quieres venir a mi casa, la próxima vez trae a toda la clase

Pero sensei yo solo estoy preocupada – Dijo en un tono triste

Está bien prepárame algo sakura – soltó con resignación

Si! Le voy a cocinar algo rico ¿qué quiere que le prepare sensei? –

Lo que quieras estará bien.. ¿que pasa sakura? – cuestiono al verla desorientada

Etto.. ¿donde está la cocina?

En el fondo del pasillo a la izquierda- contesto un poco agraciado por el rostro de su alumna

Esa niña lo iba a volver loco, Pero no podía evitar tener esa sensación cada vez que la veía. la diferencia de edades entre ellos era de 9 años y además el era su sensei, una relación entre ellos sería muy mal visto por la sociedad, pero ahí estaba el queriéndola como nunca había querido a una mujer, pero no, ella no era una mujer era una niña de 16 años, una niña con un cuerpo hermoso, una niña que él iba a cuidar.

Sakura que fue eso? - pregunto mientras se dirijia a la cocina por un ruido que lo saco de sus pensamientos

Nada nada, no se preocupe sensei – respondió mientras colgaba de una estantería

Sakuraa – Grito itachi al verla caer

En el pasado las experiencias que estás manos han tenido con numerosas amantes me permitió saber lo que las mujeres quieren, pero esas emociones, el contacto y el aroma, no excitaron mi corazón hasta este punto cuando estaban a mi lado, no como ahora, me hace sentir que una mujer podría ser.. tan hermosa

Etto ¿ sensei?-

¿ tu.. tienes ..experiencia besando? - dijo al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de sakura pasando los dedos por sus labios

..no..¿por que? – soltó de forma muy sincera y sorprendida por la pregunta

Quieres… que ¿ te enseñe?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Me alegro que les allá gustado aquí va el segundo capi, espero también les guste

itasaku 3

Naruto no me pertenece, pero esta historia si

Advertencia: Lee bajo tu propio riesgo

**Visitando a mi Sensei**

En el pasado las experiencias que estás manos han tenido con numerosas amantes me permitió saber lo que las mujeres quieren, pero esas emociones, el contacto y el aroma, no excitaron mi corazón hasta este punto cuando estaban a mi lado, no como ahora, me hace sentir que una mujer podría ser.. tan hermosa

Etto ¿ sensei?-

¿ tu.. tienes ..experiencia besando? - dijo al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de sakura pasando los dedos por sus labios

..no..¿por qué? – soltó de forma muy sincera y sorprendida por la pregunta

Quieres… que ¿te enseñe?

Se aproximo lentamente acabando con la poca distancia que había entre ellos, uniendo sus labios en un tierno y demandante beso.

Abre la boca sakura…

Sensei..- Su corazón estaba hecho un torbellino de emociones, itachi la estaba besando y ella hacía caso a lo que el decía

Así sakura… déjate llevar – poco a poco sakura fue cogiendo el ritmo del beso, haciéndolo más intenso.

Aprendes rápido sakura – la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su cuarto, recostándola sobre su cama

Sensei yo… - ella se encontraba toda sonrojada

Shhh tranquila.. Te quiero .. ¿Tu me quieres?

Sii…- Sintió como las grandes manos te itachi la tomaban por la cintura acercándolo más hacia el, mientras sus labios se movían sobre los suyos, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y de forma torpe nuevamente comenzó a corresponder al beso.

Itachi deslizo sus manos sobre el cuerpo de sakura deteniéndose en su pecho, acariciándole gentilmente. Introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa, levantado el sostén, poso su mano en su seno y comenzó a moverlo circularmente… Ella emitió un pequeño gemido. Lo iba a volver loco, más de lo que ya estaba. Se separo un poco para contemplarla mientras le quitaba la blusa, o por dios era hermosa, ágilmente se deshizo completamente de su ropa dejándola desnuda ante él. Un tenue sonrojo le daba color a su rostro haciéndole ver más tierna de lo que ya era, y sus manos intentaban en vano cubrir su _perfecto_ cuerpo

Eres hermosa sakura ¿Quieres… jugar conmigo? – Dijo de forma seductora mientras se quitaba la camisa, dejando al descubierto su torso perfectamente marcado, él era simplemente hermoso.

Itachi sabia que todo lo que estaba pasando era incorrecto, por que la sociedad así lo había decidido, pero él la amaba y no podía controlarse estando tan cerca, no solo quería su cuerpo, la quería a ella. Verla todos los días en clase era una tortura, no podía tocarla, ella era su alumna y el su sensei, pero hoy todo cambiaria y se sentía genial, hoy solo eran dos personas más.

Ella por su parte no sabía que decir, todo había pasado tan rápido, primero el beso y ahora estaba desnuda sobre la cama de su sensei, y el simplemente lucia tan … Bien.

¿jugarías conmigo? – pregunto itachi acercándose más a sakura, y ella asintió levemente.

Bien mi sakura, el juego consiste en …hacer todo … lo que yo… diga…-dijo lenta y seductoramente al tiempo que se despojaba de sus pantalones.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa, en este cap hay lemmon (El primero que escribo) espero que les guste

Disculpen la demora

**Visitando a mi sensei**

¿Segura que quieres continuar? Una vez empecemos dudo que me pueda detener.- Pregunto con dificultad, No quería un no como respuesta pero tampoco quería dañarla.

Yo quiero ser suya sensei – Respondió con sonrojo en su rostro, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con la persona que amaba, si tenia que hacer todo lo que itachi ordenase lo haría sin importar que fuese.

Esa era la respuesta que el necesitaba, la haría subir al cielo, por que el no solo quería hacerla suya, quería que ambos disfrutaran al máximo este momento.

Se acerco a ella y tomo uno de sus senos para meterlo en su boca mientras que el otro lo movía circularmente con su otra mano concentrándose en su pezón rosadito, no eran muy grandes, pero para el eran perfectos, redondos, hermosos. Subió un poco para lamer su cuello y oreja sin dejar de estimular su busto para al final darle un dulce beso apasionado en sus labios.

Se separo para verla apenada pero aun asi ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse a los ojos.

Abre las piernas - Dijo mientras se excitaba aun mas al pronunciar estas palabras

Sakura comenzó a abrirlas lentamente dejando su intimidad expuesta a itachi para que hiciera lo que quisiera, este coloco su cabeza entre sus piernas para observarla al tiempo que deslizaba un dedo en su intimidad _húmeda _permitiendo que ella soltase un pequeño gemido. Estaba más que complacido, su niña estaba excitada y esto apenas comenzaba.

Separo mas sus piernas con las manos y comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna haciendo que se humedeciese aun mas.

Ahh sensei – gimió cuando itachi introdujo uno de sus dedos en su cavidad

Dime itachi sakura, gime mi nombre – Mencionó mientras comenzó a mover su dedo dentro dentro y fuera de ella.

Ita… - no alcanzo a finalizar su nombre el placer que sentía era …

Saku siéntate y abre las piernas, quiero que hagas lo que yo estaba haciendo, quiero verte .. – soltó con voz ronca

Sakura obedeció y abrió las piernas mientras acercaba lentamente su mano a su intimidad

Me da pena – menciono mientras se tocaba

Vamos pequeña hazlo solo para mi, disfruta – sakura comenzó a mover su mano y a introducir uno de sus dedos, quería hacerlo lo mejor posible para que itachi disfrutase, el placer la comenzó a inundar y comenzó a gemir el nombre de itachi en voz alta mientras aumentaba el ritmo en que se tocaba… faltaba poco para algo que no sabia que era ..

La imagen que tenia en frente era realmente erótica, ver sus ojos cerrados, su cara sonrojada, ver como introducía y sacaba su dedo y la manera como gemía su nombre lo estaba matando, comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna por encima del bóxer para al final oir el gemido que le indico que saku había llegado a su primer orgasmo.

Ven sakura, quitame mi ultima prenda – la llamo, mientras que ambos se ponían de pie. Itachi le sacaba varias cabezas a sakura, siendo itachi un hombre realmente alto y guapo, con su cabello negro y mirada de igual color.

Sakura se arrodillo para sacar la prenda, coloco sus manos en el elástico y comenzó a bajarlo mientras giraba su cabeza a un lado.

Mirame – le ordeno itachi, queria que sakura dejara la pena con lo que era ya suyo.

Saku voltio la cara mas que roja, era la primera vez que veía la intimidad de un hombre.

Tocame pequeña, asi - cogió una de sus manos y la acerco a su entrepierna, monstrandole un movimiento de arriba abajo para al final soltarla y dejar que ella siguiera sola, lo estaba difrutando mucho y mas cuando se le acelero el corazón al ver como ella acercaba su cabeza lentamente, sacando su legua pasándola por la punta de su glande, fue un pequeño momento pero para el fue sensacional y fue suficiente para terminar de descontrolarlo.

Itachi la tomo del brazo, tumbando mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama, dejando ver una imagen perfecta de su cola alzada, se arrodillo detrás de ella, haciendo presión cuerpo a cuerpo, restregando intimidad con intimidad, comenzó a moverse simulando embestirla mientras la alzaba un poco para coger sus pechos y acariciarlos

Sakuraa.. mee estas volviendo loco – ambos estaban disfrutando este momento

Te quiero …

Te amo sakura … - La tomo en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama, le abrió la piernas, mirándola a los ojos para ver alguna muestra de duda sin encontrar nada. Comenzo a introducirse dentro de ella de manera rápida, y se quedo quiero esperando a que ella se acostumbrara. Miro que en su rostro ya no hubiese dolor y comenzó a moverse lentamente_. Eran tan estrechamente deliciosa._

Itachii – gemia sakura exitada si antes sentía placer, ahora estaba en el cielo

¿ Mas rápido pequeña? – dijo mientras profundizaba una estocada y disminuía la velocidad

Sii – respondió sakura agitada

Pidelo – solto

Mas rápido itachi onegai - y esas fueron la ultimas palabras que se mencionaron

Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso, la cogió del brazo y le dio la vuelta, comenzó a embestirla desde atrás mientras tenia una mano en su cadera y la otra en sus senos, bajo su mano hasta su clítoris apretando el botoncito a medida que aumentaba la velocidad y profundizaba las estocadas.

Hasta que ambos gritaron sus nombres al llegar al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.


End file.
